


Falling Sky

by KRae_93



Series: Kings Never Die [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRae_93/pseuds/KRae_93
Summary: Tsuna won`t be the 10th Vongola, now he just has to convince his friends and family.





	

No matter how he fought his grandfather, Reborn, his own father, none of them seemed to take him seriously.  
Tsuna wasn’t going to be the next Vongola boss. He swore to his ancestors that he would burn the empire they had built down before taking the blood-soaked mantle of the Vongola. His claims fell on deaf ears though. Even his guardians laughed off his claims.

Tsuna had never wanted to be mafia boss.

He never asked for any of the things that had happened over the last seven years, as he screamed to his family, friends, and enemies he wasn’t the 10th Vongola. Tsuna would scream till his throat bled and still no one heard him. That’s how he ended up waiting for his guardians in his living room the night before his graduation. He was going to talk to them one last time, tell them everything. Then with or without them Tsuna was going to walk away from the Vongola. Xanxus had even flown out to Namimori to take Tsuna’s Vongola gear back to Italy.

The violent man was the only one who knew of his plans. He hadn’t laughed, called Tsuna trash, or attempted to fight the teen on the subject. To Tsuna’s surprise he was met with calm, and calculated eyes as he explained himself.

“They won’t let you leave so easily.”

Tsuna had smiled to his somewhat mentor.

“I know. I’ve known all along this wouldn’t be easy. But the family is yours. I don’t want it, I won’t join another family, or start my own. I’ll simply disappear now that I’m done with school. If I’ve learned one thing in the last few years, it’s how to avoid the mafia. I doubt they’ll find me.”

Xanxus grunted.

“I could kill you for treason.”

An X-gun was leveled with Tsuna’s head and the teen smiled and didn’t attempt to guard himself.

“Yeah, you could. I knew that coming here Xanxus. I won’t try to stop you, it just means no one else will know what I wanted, and they’ll think you killed me to take over.”

The gun was lowered.

“Yes, they’ll blame me for your death. Some will call me a traitor for putting you down, your men will hunt me to the ends of the earth, and my men will either leave me or die at the hands of yours. I know how all of this will go Sawada. But none of these are the reasons why I’m going to help you.”

And so, they planned the next 48hrs down to the minute.

Reborn was on a mission thanks to Xanxus, until the morning so he wouldn’t have to worry about the once baby, now child attempting to stop him. He had sent his mom and I-Pin to get some ‘last minute’ things for tomorrow, and kept Lambo with him. The twelve-year-old sat quietly for once, playing a Gameboy after Tsuna told him they were having a Family meeting. Slowly the others arrived. None of them had brought their usual group of followers as Tsuna had asked. While he trusted Hibari, and Mukuro’s men in a fight he didn’t trust all of them enough to not get word back to Nono, or Reborn on his plans.

“Why are we all here Tsuna? It’s been awhile since it was just the eight of us coming to a meeting.”

Yamamoto asked, breaking the silence after Hibari arrived last. Tsuna was scared, he had never been more afraid in his life then he was in those few moments of silence. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, and his lungs burn with fire attempting to suffocate him.

“Where’s the kid?”

Hibari asked as Tsuna sat down and motioned for the others to do so around the coffee table in the living room. The younger man coughed and took a deep breath knowing Hibari would resort to violence if he didn’t answer his question. He hadn’t told any of them why they were here, he hadn’t even hinted at it over the last few days. Now they were sitting in front of him, waiting impatiently for him to say something, to say anything.

“Tsuna-ni?”

Lambo was right in front of him and the questioning call of his name from his younger brother set Tsuna’s resolve in stone. He lifted his head, feeling the flames in his eyes, knowing they would no longer be the brown color he saw in the mirror, but the burning orange of his Will.

“Reborn is on a mission, and what I’m about to tell you all cannot leave this room until after tomorrow.”

The easy laid back expressions on his older guardians fell away the second the words left his mouth.

“What’s going on Tsunayoshi?”

Mukuro looked near pissed off, the older man was one of the only people in the room who probably had any idea of what Tsuna was planning. That stupid connection the two shared didn’t allow Tsuna to keep much from his Mist guardian, but it was one of the main reasons Mukuro trusted him.

“I won’t be the 10th Vongola.”

Tsuna waited a beat as he watched his guardians stop all movement, some even stopped breathing. Gokudera was the first one to open his mouth but was quickly silenced before he said anything by Tsuna holding up his hand.

“I refuse to be the Vongola Neo-Primo, or any other of the titles Reborn, and Nono have thrown at me. For years, I have argued, and told everyone more times than I can even count I didn’t want this. I don’t want to be in the mafia, I don’t want to be the leader of some blood-soaked legacy like the Vongola.”

Even though it felt like he was peeling a piece of his skin off as he did it, Tsuna removed the Vongola gear holding Natsu. It left him feeling disconnected from the Flame animal, the creature who had helped him, and been his partner in numerous fights over the years. But Tsuna had talked to the lion when he decided to do this. He knew Natsu understood why they couldn’t stay together, even though it hurt.

Tsuna placed the original Vongola ring box in the center of the table and laid Natsu inside in the Sky place.

“I understand this life has become our lives. I know we’ve trained, fought, even killed for this but I did all of that for you guys, for my mom, and I-Pin, and Fuuta, and all the friends we’ve made along the way.”

He raised his head once more looking away from his departed friend to the men sitting around him.

“I fought to protect what I have gained because of the mafia, not for them, never for them.”

His gaze was met with various expressions, some confused, hurt, angry, sad, scared, but the one thing all their eyes held was realization. They all realized in that moment that  
Tsuna was serious, and none of them were sure how to react, or what Tsuna wanted them to do.

“Boss?”

Chrome called out from her place, she had been leaning against a wall behind Mukuro and Tsuna turned his attention to her. His second Mist guardian was holding her earing out to him, a weak, and sad smile on her face.

“Thank you.”

Was all she said as Chrome motioned for Tsuna to put his hand out, tears spilled out of her eye as she dropped the earing into Tsuna’s waiting hand.

“Thank you, Boss, thank you.”

She sobbed, covering her mouth with her now empty hand and without warning disappeared in the indigo mist she controlled. Mukuro had jumped to his feet when Chrome had called out to Tsuna and now he stood in front of Tsuna with fury.

Tsuna couldn’t look at his original Mist guardian just yet. He could feel tears of his own gathering and swallowed them, and the lump in his throat down before lifting his gaze steadily to meet Mukuro.

No fear, he thought as he faced his Mist.

“Tsunayoshi I never liked the mafia after what they did to me. After the Vindice imprisoned me I thought that was the end for me. Than you came along, the future happened, and you negotiated my freedom. You called me to your side from my watery prison for help, and I came for you. You.”

A long finger was pointed directly at him, and Tsuna refused to blink, once again thinking to himself ‘no fear’.

“You changed my mind, made me think there was something better than their ways. Better than my ways.”

The last part was growled out as mist gathered in the tall man’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Mukuro. I’m not doing this to hurt any of you I just can’t be the Boss of the Vongola, I could never take that mantle. That burden would crush me, and I would become everything you hate Mukuro.”

Tsuna stood up to meet his Mist guardian who looked like Tsuna had just punched him.

“The very thing you hate is what the Vongola would turn me into, and if you followed me into that life you would be no better than the men who tortured you. I won’t do it, I won’t become what they want me to be.”

Tsuna looked once again to each of his guardians, trying to make not only Mukuro but all of them understand.

“I refuse. I’m not going to be the 10th Vongola so that means none of you will be the 10th guardians. I know it’s a lot, I know it’s scary and you don’t have to leave with me but if you do…”

He turned his attention back to Mukuro as he paused.

“Xanxus will allow any of you to stay and work for him. I’ve already told him what is going on and he’ll be here in the morning before Reborn gets home to take the Vongola gear back to Italy with him. I’m also sending a sealed letter stating my resignation and refusal of the Vongola Decimo title. If you do choose to leave the Vongola, the mafia, Xanxus has promised not to go after any of you. He won’t allow Nono or Reborn to put hits out on any of my guardians that walk away with me unless you instigate problems for the Vongola or him. He has even promised assistance from the Varia if you have problems with other Families, or hitmen.”

Mukuro sat back down, and Tsuna waited a beat before doing the same.

“If you do want out just give me your Vongola gear and that’ll be the end of it.”

Yamamoto dropped his necklace in the Rain slot of the Vongola box before Tsuna could speak again. He looked to his friend with wide, shocked eyes. Yamamoto smiled his usual bright smile.

“I guess the game is finally over. It sure was fun while it lasted Tsuna.”

Tsuna nodded, too overwhelmed to speak just yet as he once again felt like crying. Yamamoto leaned back on his elbows, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.

“It was fun, but I didn’t want to give up baseball either so it’s better that we stop now before it’s too late.”

Tsuna nodded.

“Yeah.”

Was all he could croak out in response to his once Rain guardian’s words. Tsuna placed Chrome’s earing in the Mist slot to regain his composure before turning back to the others. Hibari stood up so fast Tsuna had to stop himself from jumping. He expected the Cloud to hit him, try to beat sense into him, call him weak, or herbivore. Tsuna didn’t expect what happened though.

Hibari ripped his bracelet off his left wrist and tossed it down into the box.

“I don’t crowd with others anyway. I don’t need this so they can have it back, I only took it because the stupid horse beat me, and the kid promised to fight me more.”

He turned and walked into the kitchen where Tsuna could hear him rummaging around, probably for tea or food if Tsuna had to guess. The man often stopped by to talk to  
Tsuna’s mother and check on I-Pin who he had taken in as his student after much begging on I-Pin’s part. The man now treated Tsuna’s home as his own, and his actions never ceased to shock Tsuna. At least Tsuna knew the man would watch, and protect him mom, and the kids when Tsuna left.  
It wasn’t until Hibari came back into the room, tossing a granola bar to a still shell shocked Lambo and reclaimed his seat that Tsuna broke out of his own shocked state. 50% down, four more to go. Tsuna smiled to his little brother as the kid chomped down on his snack. Lambo caught him staring and quickly swallowed his food.

“Tsuna, Tsuna-ni I don’t know. If you leave Nono will be angry, he might leave mama alone cause of Dad but…”

The Vongola X helmet had a smaller setting, reduced to something like the horns Lambo used to wear all the time. Now they poked out of the kid’s pockets, as he tried to cover them. Tsuna smiled reassuringly to his brother.

“Lambo it’s okay if you want to stay with mom. Just because you’re not my Lightning guardian doesn’t mean you’re not my little brother. You can keep the Vongola gear if you want, you used to be the heir of the Bovino Family, Xanxus will protect you if you want to stay with the Vongola.”

Lambo shook his head so fast Tsuna almost didn’t see the huge tears welling up in the younger kid’s eyes. Tsuna never wanted Lambo to be part of all of this anyway. He wanted to protect Lambo from the bloody world Tsuna and the others couldn’t seem to avoid. But he also knew Lambo was born into this world, a lot like Mukuro, and Gokudera. Yes, he had grown up with Tsuna, and his mom but the Bovino still called on the child every now and then. Tsuna had already discussed this with Xanxus who was surprisingly thrilled with the idea of taking Lambo with him. Something about training him to beat Levi was mentioned but Tsuna was trying not to think about that.

“No, no, no. I don’t want Xanxus-ni to be my Boss, I wanted you Tsuna-ni. You and everyone else, I thought we were a Family, I, I’m scared Tsuna-ni.”

Lambo’s small hands trembled as he held out his horns to Tsuna.

“But I won’t cry, I’ll protect mama and I-Pin, and Fuuta, and even you, Tsuna-ni.”

Green eyes lifted, full of unspilled tears, and a toothy grin on his face. As Tsuna took the horns gently from his hands, a candy bar was handed over to the still teary eyed Lambo by Hibari. The man was always giving the kid sweets, even though he complained about how loud Lambo was, or how annoying the child could be.

“Thanks, Kyoya-ni, I know you’ll help me protect mama.”

Hibari snorted like it wasn’t even an option he wouldn’t.

“This is all super heartwarming!”

Ryohei shouted as he pulled his armband off and put it in the Vongola box as well.

“I won’t be the Sun Guardian anymore Sawada! I don’t know what I’ll be now but who cares!”

Tsuna nodded and put Lambo’s horns in the box too. All he was missing now were Gokudera’s belt buckle, and Mukuro’s earring. Surprisingly it was Mukuro who acted next. He removed his earring without a word, placing it gently next to Chrome’s.

“I don’t plan to go quietly into the night after all of this Tsunayoshi. Even if Xanxus is promising protection he can’t give me my revenge on the mafia world. If you won’t either, then I’ll take my revenge for myself like I planned all along. You’re useless to me now.”

With that he stood up and left. Tsuna wanted to say something to the man, but didn’t know what at the time. Mukuro was hurt the most by the mafia compared to Tsuna’s other guardians. He knew the man was serious, Xanxus would only defend the illusionist if Mukuro didn’t try anything. From the sounds of it Mukuro was going back to his old ways now that Tsuna wasn’t going to be Vongola Decimo.  
Before Mukuro was done closing the front door Gokudera moved. He was faster than Tsuna had seen him outside of a life-threatening fight. His fist connecting with Tsuna’s face before Tsuna’s intuition could warn him of the danger. The punch was so hard and sudden Tsuna was knocked down by it.

“This whole time!”

Gokudera yelled as he moved to grab the shorter man. Yamamoto reacted as he tried to grab the angry Italian but Ryohei stopped him.

“The whole fucking time!”

He grabbed Tsuna by his shirt collar and punched him again. Tsuna did nothing to stop him. Simply rested his hand on Gokudera’s wrist, and spit out a wad of blood.

“I followed you. I looked up to you. I have done everything you asked me to and this whole time you planned to just quiet! To throw me out like everyone else I wasn’t good enough for, Sawada Tsunayoshi the 10th Vongola.”

He laughed bitterly.

“I should’ve known better than to trust the heir 9th chose to be any better than his own traitor son.”

“I’m sorry.”

His words did nothing to calm the man down, his face showed pure hatred and he punched Tsuna one more time before releasing him. Tsuna fell onto his elbow, just barely catching himself. Gokudera took his Vongola gear off and threw it down in front of Tsuna. He looked up to his now ex right-hand man, his best-friend, and saw the Storm of the Vongola everyone whispered about in the mafia world.

“Tell Xanxus not to bother halting my hit orders, he’ll be seeing me soon anyway.”

His words were ice, and fire all at once. He left without anyone stopping him, the others looking on in shock, and Tsuna did nothing. He felt like a piece of his soul had just been ripped out of his body and burned with the red flames Gokudera possessed. Tsuna’s throat burned, the taste of fire and blood overwhelming him as if Gokudera had burned him. None of the others knew what to do. They stayed exactly where they were, shocked and confused. Until Lambo stood up.

“Tsuna-ni needs to be alone now.”

He pushed each of the other former guardians up and out the door.

“I’ll be by in the morning Tsuna!”

Yamamoto called quickly as Lambo slammed the door closed.

“I’m going to go find mama, and I-Pin. Tsuna-ni?”

Tsuna looked up to the child with barely controlled emotions.

“I just need your wallet and I’ll take them to a hotel close to school so they think it’s part of the ceremony tomorrow.”

Tsuna nodded and handed over his wallet without really thinking about it.

“Takeshi-ni said he’d be here in the morning. Do you want me to come back and sleep here with you Tsuna-ni?”

Tsuna shook his head and smiled weakly.

“Thank you, Lambo.”

Lambo wrapped his arms tightly around the older teen, and Tsuna returned the hug without much thought. Holding his younger brother like his life depended on it.

“I’m sorry about all of this but it’s going to be okay. You’ll see, everything is going to be fine.”

Lambo nodded and buried his face in Tsuna’s shoulder for a few minutes. When they separated, Lambo waved, and left without saying anything else. He locked the door behind himself, and Tsuna pulled himself up off the floor. He closed the Vongola box containing all the Vongola gear, and sealed it with his flames. Only Xanxus, Nono, Dino, Byakuran or Uni would be able to open it now. He left the box, and his letter on the coffee table for Xanxus as he went up to his room. In the darkness of the room, lying on his back in bed Tsuna cried. His face and heart hurt, he screamed over what he had lost, what the mafia had given and taken from him. Tsuna cried for the family he would probably never see again, the friends he would never speak to after tonight, or tomorrow. In the morning Xanxus would come with Squalo, he’ll take the box and letter to Italy, and Squalo will take Tsuna to America. He’ll give Tsuna a new name, passport, and enough money to last for a while, then set him up in a safe house the Varia have there for a few weeks. Squalo will stay with him for that time, making sure Nono doesn’t know where they are before leaving. He’ll give Tsuna a burner phone with only one number programed into it for the Varia in case of emergency. Until Nono died Tsuna could never go back to being Sawada Tsunayoshi after tonight.

Until then Tsuna was completely alone.

The next morning when Xanxus and Squalo arrived the sun hadn’t risen yet. Tsuna took one backpack with himself down stairs when he heard them.

“Ready?”

Xanxus asked without looking up from where he was reaching for the box.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

With that Tsuna was gone. He didn’t see Yamamoto at seven when the other teen got there. He never walked the stage at graduation, or hugged his mother, or I-Pin before leaving. There was no note, or any trace of his life in the house after Xanxus cleared it of all his things before leaving himself.  
As of that day Sawada Tsunayoshi was gone. Not forever, just until it was safe, just until he could live his life peacefully with his family, and friends. Tsuna knew he would find a way back to everyone, without putting them in danger of the blood bath he would be setting into motion by staying.  
He hoped they understood. He hoped they knew how much all of them meant to him, and that he didn’t do any of this for himself really.

First post! It’s a oneshot for now I hope you liked it.


End file.
